Cabellos de Siete Picos
by Queonda
Summary: Cuando las fotografías del pasado no bastan, la imaginación lo puede llevar todo a la realidad. ¡Pero Vegeta nunca pensó que era algo tan literal!- One-shot.


**FELIZ CUMPLE DRAGON BALL!**

**Por el aniversario de 30 años de batallas y ki, e inspiracion para los fanfictions de este genial fandom, le dedico este pequeño y espero que cómico fic. Porque, si supiera dibujar...**

**Disclaimer: 30th anniversary Dragon Ball- pertenece a Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Shueshia y otros que sean dueños de la idea.**

**Disfruten!**

**Queondita.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Papá, ¿Cómo era el tío Goku cuando era más joven?"<em>

"_Y yo cómo voy a saber, pregúntale a tu madre. ¡Y no le digas tío!"_

"_Pero mami no está."_

"_¿Crees que soy adivino? ¡Llama a ese estúpido de Kakarotto si quieres saber cómo rayos era cuando era niño! Como si a mí me interesara"_

Esa pequeña discusión con Trunks lo había dejado pensando esa noche. Había tenido el día más aburrido en años, y esa idea de cómo habría sido Goku cuando se aventuraba junto a su Bulma, ocupó la mente de Vegeta por horas.

No entendía el porqué de esa curiosidad, se enfurecía consigo mismo. ¡¿Por qué le daba tanto interés a un personaje como Kakarotto?! Era la última persona por la cual se preocuparía, en cualquier situación –o al menos así pensaba-, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo tomando el teléfono para llamar a Bulma y sacarse esa duda de encima. Ella estaba en un viaje de trabajo que le llevaría días, una llamada de su marido no le haría daño.

_Pero si llamo, creerá que me interesa Kakarotto,_ pensaba el orgulloso príncipe, _¡Y no me interesa! ¡Ella comenzará a burlarse de mí! Podría esperar a que vuelva y preguntarle casualmente, como si fuera algo natural._

Pero, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello?

No había visto a Trunks en todo el día. Pero no le preocupaba, para cuando Bulma regresara, él ya estaría en la casa. Además era fuerte, y si se metía en problemas, sabía lo que le esperaba.

Vegeta se movía de un lado a otro en el centro de la cama. La luz de la luna no entraba por las cortinas gruesas que separaban el exterior con esa pequeña habitación compacta. Su respiración era lo único que se escuchaba en la casa, o por lo menos lo único que él llegaba escuchar. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en la imagen de Goku en su niñez. ¿Sería más alto que él a la misma edad? O quizás más gordo. Aunque no dejaba de reprocharse el pensar en su mayor enemigo, lo seguía haciendo.

_Lo que uno hace cuando se aburre_, pensó con desgano. Aplastó su cabeza en la almohada y golpeó la cama. Hasta en esos momentos, Goku no lo dejaba dormir. Su mente no se tranquilizaba, era el tema más interesante que había pensado desde que Bulma se había ido, privándolo del sexo nocturno.

-¡Quédate cuidando del pequeño!- refunfuñó entre las almohadas, imitando horrorosamente la voz de su mujer –Es muy pequeño como para quedarse solo. ¡Ya puede convertirse en súper sayajin, por kami!

Golpeó tres veces seguidas sus almohadas de plumas. Y escuchó un cuarto golpe, fuerte y hueco. Levantó la cabeza de su almohada y miró hacia la ventana. Seguro era su hijo, se convenció, y volvió a costar su rostro.

Los golpes se multiplicaron, volviéndose uniformes y variados. Algunos más fuertes, otros más sueltos. Pero mayormente torpes. Podía ser su hijo con unos cuantos amigos. Aunque sabía que no tenía permitido traer más niños insoportables.

-Me ocuparé de ti, chiquillo, así tendré otra cosa para ocupar mi mente- mencionó, sentándose en la cama y vistiendo sus _boxers_ blancos. Tronó sus dedos pero, cuando se dispuso a salir al patio como el Padre Asesino de Niños, distinguió una sombra correr por fuera de la ventana, en el balcón.

No reconoció la sombra. Su ceño se frunció. Sus pies no rozaban el suelo, su respiración era casi imperceptible. Sus músculos estaban tensos, su puño estaba preparado. Corrió la cortina y salió al encuentro del desconocido en su propio balcón. No había nadie.

Desde allí, vio que su patio estaba vacío. Los sonidos se habían detenido. No había nadie en la casa, ni siquiera su hijo. Quizá todo era producto del cansancio.

Mientras rascaba sus ojos, su mente volvía al tópico anterior: Goku. Todo era Goku esto, Goku lo otro. Ya ni siquiera lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre. La jaqueca lo atacaba de a pequeños golpes, como si hubiera estado noches sin dormir. Realmente precisaba a Bulma.

Sintió sus músculos relajarse contra el delicioso acolchado blanco de seda. Al girar de lado, casi sintió la respiración de otra persona sobre sus narices. Al abrir los ojos, sólo se encontró con la oscuridad. Se dejó llevar por los relajantes sonidos de los grillos y poco a poco el nombre de Goku se fue borrando de su mente.

Entre sus sueños, se filtró una voz conocidamente aguda.

"¿Y dices que este viejo es tu padre?"

"Si"

"Parece muerto. ¿Puedo picarlo?"

"¿Cómo? ¿Con un palo?"

"¡Sí!"

"Déjame que lo piense… ¡Sí!"

Vegeta fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos al sentir en su nariz algo que se asemejaba a una percha. Se encontró boca arriba, con dos niños encima de él. Logró reconocerlos al instante.

-Trunks- susurró, con ira contenida- ¿Puedes sacarme a Goten de encima?

-¿Goten?- respondió el niño al lado de Trunks –Qué nombres más extraños que tienen aquí.

-¿Qué significa, de todas formas?- le gritó otro niño desde el pasillo.

-Algo de cielo, ¿no?- se escuchó un tercer niño a lo lejos.

-¡Quédense callados!- exclamó Trunks.

Vegeta aún no volvía en sí. Sus ojos veían borroso, pero distinguían algo muy familiar. Tal vez demasiado familiar. De pronto, sus ojos estallaron de sorpresa.

Trunks bajó de la cama al escuchar un jarrón destrozarse contra el suelo y salió disparado hacia afuera, gritando como lo haría su madre.

-Veo que ya despertó. ¡Soy Goku! Son Goku. ¿Y usted?

Arrojó al niño a un costado. Fregó sus ojos y golpeó su cabeza. Son Goku giró sobre su cabeza achichonada y se fregó el cabello. Vegeta vio la cola. Esa cola peluda de mono sayajin inconfundible.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, KAKAROTTO?!

-¡No me grites, bestia del más allá!- sacó su báculo sagrado y lo alargó.

Desconcertado y sumamente mareado, el príncipe salió de la habitación, sintiendo casi imperceptiblemente los golpeteos del báculo contra su trasero, que no tenía la cola de mono que Son Goku portaba detrás.

Las paredes parecían dejar de moverse hacia todos lados, cuando en el camino se topó con un pequeño niño de cabellos despeinados arrancando la alfombra del pasillo con una pata de pollo en una mano y un conocido gi naranja.

Todo volvió a sacudirse hacia todos lados.

-¡¿Qué haces, niñito?!

EL pequeño se levantó y extendió su mano con el pollo.- Soy Goku, señor. Son Goku.

De atrás, el pequeño monito Goku se asomó con sorpresa.- ¡Yo también me llamo así!

-¡Qué coincidencia! Y Bulma decía que era un nombre extraño.

-¡Yo también conozco a una Bulma!

-¿Con cabellos azules?

-¡Sí! ¿Sabías que no tiene nada allí abajo?- Y señaló su entrepierna.

Tantas preguntas en la mente de Vegeta lo saturaron, llegando a recordar el preguntarse por qué ese niño hablaba de las partes vergonzosas de su mujer.

Al abrir sus ojos, su vista estaba desenfocada. La luz de la lámpara de techo lo estaba cegando, tuvo que colocar su mano frente a sus ojos para poder centrarse en algo y poder ver de nuevo.

¿Cuánto había estado inconsciente? No lo sabía, y no recordaba qué lo había hecho perder el sentido. Sintió con sus fuertes manos la seda de su cama y el colchón crujía en su espalda. Sólo pensaba que había caído en un sueño perturbador del que ya no recordaba nada.

Pero algo no estaba bien. En el ambiente, en su cerebro, las cosas no cerraban. Realmente había sentido todo lo de su sueño bastante real como para creer que era una creación de su inconsciente. Escuchó a lo lejos que su hijo lo llamaba, hasta que la voz comenzó a acercarse hasta escucharse nítida en su oído.

Se incorporó con los ojos cerrados y fregando su cabeza que había impactado contra el suelo.

-Papá, ¿Estás bien? No te lastimaste.

Al abrir sus ojos, su hijo estaba sobre la cama, tapando el campo visual que llevaba a la puerta. Alrededor, observando alrededor del colchón, había cuatro Son Goku.

Los mareos volvieron.

-¡Papá!- gritó Trunks, en un intento de mantener a su padre en la realidad por unos momentos. –Deja te explico.

-Más vale que sea pronto- el tono de voz de Vegeta no era intimidante sino nauseabundo.

-¿Recueras que te pregunté cómo era el tío Goku de joven? Bueno, estaba impaciente y recordé las esferas del dragón de mamá, entonces….

* * *

><p><em>-Sheng Long, deseo que traigas a los Goku de toda la época desde que conoció a mamá.<em>

_-Eso es muy…- una gota cayó de su frente- ¿Para qué los quieres?_

_-Curiosidad._

_-¿No podías preguntarle a tu madre? Existe algo llamado "fotografías"_

_-¡Cumple mi deseo o te vuelves a la soledad por medio año más!_

_-¡Ya va, ya va!- y agregó, en un susurro.- antes era una deidad, mítica. Ahora recibo órdenes de niños revoltosos._

_-¡No puedes susurrar! Eres gigante, te oigo…_

* * *

><p>-…. Y así fue que termine con varios Gokus, aún no he tenido la oportunidad de contarlos a todos. ¡Son muchos, y parecidos!<p>

Y ahí. Su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad frente a sus ojos. Sus pupilas iban de un Goku a otro, como una imagen repetida. Sus sentimientos viajaban entre furia, rabia, y desesperación, al punto de estar casi a las lágrimas.

-Te los presento- interrumpió Trunks sus pensamientos, se bajó de la cama y tomó al Goku que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de la cama.- Este es Son Goku. Recuerda haber conocido a Bulma el día anterior. ¡Fíjate que tiene como una cola de mono extraña!- le agarra la cola y Goku queda congelado.- Papá, nunca me hablaste de estas.

-¡Duele!- gritaron los otros tres, sintiendo empatía por su gemelo en sufrimiento.

Le soltó la cola y tomó del hombro a otro. –Este es Goku de unos días después. Ya conoce al tío Yamcha…

-No lo llames tío- acotó el príncipe.

-… y ya perdió su cola.

-Mi colita- se lamentó el pequeño, rascándose las partes posteriores.

-Y este…- agarró al otro Goku con el gi naranja y lo despeinó un poco. Trunks era más alto que él.- es el Son Goku que entrena con Krilin en la casa de Roshi.

-¿Conoces al Maestro Roshi? ¿No es acaso el hombre más poderoso de la tierra? ¡Quisiera ser como él!

-Mama dice que no le hable, que es un pervertido y que solo quiere pa—

-¡Trunks!- exclamó Vegeta. ¿Qué rayos le enseñaba su mujer?

-Bueno, sigo. Y este último- al intentar tocarlo, el otro se sacudió y se echó contra una pared.- es el Goku alternativo. Es el "qué hubiera pasado si Vegitasei no explotaba".

-¿Explotó?- exclamó el joven retraído, con los ojos abiertos al máximo.- ¡¿Y quién rayos es Goku?!

-¡Tú también tienes cola!- la tomó y el joven Goku cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡NO LE TOMES LA COLA!- gritaron los presentes.

Trunks soltó el agarre y se subió a la cama, para señalarlos en orden de izquierda a derecha: el ingenuo, el aventurero, el guerrero, y el sayajin.

Vegeta se tranquilizó. Eran pocos, ingenuos, sólo niños. ¿Cuánto daño podrían producir? Sólo uno de ellos sabía volar, y era el más retraído. El resto apenas lograba entender el funcionamiento de un abrelatas, como pudo comprobar más tarde. El príncipe se levantó y mostró su cuerpo frente a los niños, que quedaron impactado por un ser tan grande. Kakarotto se arrodilló.

-Príncipe.- Susurró, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Eso le sacó una sonrisa de superioridad al instante, la cual perdió al escuchar al inocente pequeño Goku de ocho años gritar, señalando su cuerpo:

-¡Qué hombre tan grande y petiso a la vez!

-¡¿Qué qué?!

Lo siguiente fue el desatar del pandemonio. Una bola de luz brillante comenzó a ser emanado de su mano. Los niños dieron el grito al aire y corrieron fuera de la habitación, tropezando torpemente con la cola de Goku. Kakarotto lo agarró y lo arrastró fuera. El peli-lila lo miraba, decepcionado y con una gota de sudor que recorría su frente.

-No era necesario.

Vegeta se vistió con su ropa de dormir y bajó las escaleras, intentando ignorar los sonidos de destrozos y locura que venían del piso inferior. Miró el reloj analógico colgado a lado de las escaleras: las tres de la madrugada. Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle. Al bajar, sólo se concentró en el crujido de sus pies contra la escalera de estilo moderno hasta llegar hacia abajo. No lograba reconocer desde dónde provenían los sonidos, pero con un poco de sentido común, todo apuntaba a la cocina.

Al asomarse por el marco de la puerta, ya sin saber qué esperar, lo que vio superó hasta sus más locas expectativas.

Un Goku seriamente alto se colgaba de la lámpara y se balanceaba haciendo saltar a un Goku aún más flaco y vestido con un Gi que le quedaba ciertamente holgado. Un trasero se asomaba desde la puerta de la heladera, de la que caían potes vacíos, papeles y envolturas secas. Claramente ese trasero era de un Goku más fuerte, que comenzó a rascarse el trasero y a estirar las piernas. Una nube amarilla flotaba al costado de la puerta del patio, donde un Goku mucho más musculoso mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pensando quizás en cosas más allá de la imaginación de cualquier mortal, o quizás sólo en golosinas. Estaba vestido con una armadura sayajin algo apretada.

Por último, se escuchaban gritos afuera de un Goku más conocido. Vegeta asomó lentamente su cabeza por la pequeña ventanilla que mostraba el patio y vio a un Goku con una aureola en la cabeza, y ropa más azul, jugando con un Oozaru.

De pronto, detrás de él logró escuchar un potente "Kaio Ken", y un golpe lo tiró al suelo. Esa sería una larga noche.

Aún no recordaba cómo, pero por fin habían logrado entre los dos hombres, poner a todos los Goku en fila según su era cronológica. ¿Cómo lo habían logrado? En la larga mesa, había más de treinta cajas de pizza. El repartidor había tenido que hacer varios viajes hasta la pizzería, y cuando volvía por la cuenta, vio a todos los Goku y sólo atinó a resoplar con perturbación y marcharse rápidamente de ahí. "Lo que pasa en la Corporación, se queda en la Corporación" era el dicho de toda una ciudad que ya estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas más extrañas pasaran en ese establecimiento que parecía salido de un cuento fantástico.

Todos comían salvajemente. El queso volaba por un lado, las aceitunas funcionaban como proyectiles por otro; el techo estaba completamente pintado de rojo por la deliciosa salsa de tomate que no habían sabido conservar en su boca.

Padre e hijo se pararon en el marco de la puerta, airosos, para analizar la escena que tenían frente a sus ojos que se asemejaba a La Última Cena.

-Desaparecerán al amanecer- indicó el peli-lila con cierta incertidumbre en sus ojos, probablemente por no saber qué hacer con tantos…. De esos.- Bueno, tenemos:- y los señaló uno por uno- Goku de once años, el primero en ver a Bulma. A Goku luego de convertirse en Oozaru y que le cortaran la cola.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Mamá me lo ha contado.- Ciertamente, una parte de Vegeta sintió celos. ¿Por qué no compartía esas cosas con él?- Tenemos al siguiente Goku, entrenando con Roshi y Krilin, a Goku alternativo, de Vegitasei, a Goku del torneo de las artes marciales, cuando volvió de entrenar y se casó con tía Chichi; a Goku de cuando te conoció, papá. A Goku de la pelea con Freezer, Cell y por último, el original.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto, en el Monte Paozu, la voz de una aguda mujer chillaba.<em>

_-¡Goku! ¿Dónde rayos estás? ¡Y devuelve el refrigerador de donde lo escondiste!_

* * *

><p>-Y no olvides al apestoso simio en nuestro patio- mencionó Vegeta. Se asomaron por la puerta y lo notaron disfrutando de su sándwich tamaño submarino naval.<p>

Los Goku no dejaban de hacer ruido, gritando y destrozando. Era como si una manada en estampida de animales locos hubiera invadido la casa. De pronto, comenzaron a cantar una pegadiza canción a coro, a la que Trunks no tardó en unirse. El Oozaru golpeaba el suelo con sus patas al ritmo.

-¡Cha-la!¡Head cha-la! ¡Vibrante mi corazón siente emoción…!

Vegeta pasó su mano por su cara. _¿Por qué vine a este planeta? ¡Pude haberme quedado en mi nave, destruyendo planetas como todo un hombre! Pero ¡NO!, ¡tuve que venir a apoyar al tarado de Raditz!_

Vio a su hijo cantar a cuatro voces, como un borrachín, y le gritó.

-¡Haré una Genkidama!- cantaba el pequeño Briefs.

-¿Genkidama?- se preguntó el Goku del torneo.- ¡Qué genial nombre! ¿Qué es?

-Es un súper ataque que reúne el Ki de todos los seres del planeta- le explicaba Goku de la lucha contra Cell, con aires de intelectualidad.

-¡Pero no es tan potente como mi Kame-hame- ha!- gritó desde el otro lado de la mesa el Goku de nueve años.

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!- le respondió el Goku de Vegitasei.

-¡No es necesario que me grites!

Y, cuando Trunks se quiso dar cuenta, todos los Goku estaban enfrascados en una pelea de comida.

_Kami, _ rezaba un Vegeta que se encontraba bajo la mesa, _ sé que merezco ir al infierno, ¡PERO NO TENÍAS QUE TRAERLO AQUÍ!_

En otro lado, Dende reía. Y Mister Popo se regocijaba con la felicidad del joven.

-¡Eres más feo que el trasero de Roshi!- Gritó uno de los niños.

-¿Ah sí? Pues ¡Tú estás más feo que el trasero de mi abuelito!

-¡Y ustedes están más feos que el trasero de Picoro!

De pronto, silencio. Ese nombre tenía diferentes significados para cada uno. Entre miradas, los Goku entendieron que querían saber cuál era el significado de ese nombre para cada uno. Todos tomaron asiento, permitiendo que lentamente Vegeta emergiera desde las profundidades de la mesa.

-¿Quién es Picoro?- Preguntó el más pequeño, al unísono del sayajin.

-Picoro es el enemigo más poderoso que existe- dijo uno de los Goku.

-Pero ahora está su hijo, que es más demoníaco- mencionó el adulto más joven.

-De hecho, ahora Picoro es bueno. Cuidó a mi hijo y lo educó de una forma que yo nunca pudiera haberlo hecho. Estoy orgulloso de él.

-¡¿HIJOS?!- gritaron todos los más jóvenes. El Goku de la pelea contra Freezer tomó del hombro, compasivo, al Goku de la lucha contra los sayajins.

-¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

-Fácil, Gokus- dijo el Goku actual. Todos se sentaron alrededor de él y lo miraron, curiosos. Los que ya sabían, sólo permanecieron mirando, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Cuando encuentren a una mujer dispuesta a cocinar los mejores bufets todos los días de tu vida, tres veces al día, y sin que se queje más que por no levantar los platos de la mesa, esa es la mujer que elegirán para que esté con su bebé. Para que ella tenga a sus bebés en su pancita…- miró los ojos de los niños y del Goku más joven, de terror-… no, no se lo comió.- Un suspiro generalizado- lo primero que hacen es llevarla al lugar donde duermen. Luego la tiran en la cama. Le arrancan la ropa con los dientes, como si fueran ese Oozaru que está afuera.- el Oozaru asintió, también estaba escuchando. – Y le abren bien las piernas, entonces…

Y los más adultos gritaron. ¡Demasiado explícito! Goku agarró a Goku de la boca y lo tiró al suelo.

Cómo no reír ante tanta desfachatez. Los niños querían saber cómo seguía la historia.

-¡Que hombre tan sabio!- dijo el Goku más joven.- ¡Y que guapo es!

Todos asintieron.

Vegeta, gruñía. –Insectos, me llevan a estas situaciones de locos desquiciados.

-Vegeta, ¿qué dices? No te oímos.- dijo el Goku actual.

Lo agarraron entre todos y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas. Era la pesadilla de Vegeta hecha realidad: Cientos de Goku que se multiplicaban y lo tocaban, hasta asfixiarlo y convertirlo en uno de ellos.

Trunks reía como nunca.

La mano de Vegeta salió de la jauría de los Goku y tomó el teléfono, marcó el número del celular de Bulma, y esperó a que la atendieran. Pero ella no entendía casi nada, escuchaba los gritos de Goku que no dejaban escuchar a Vegeta…

* * *

><p>-¿Qué pasa, Vegeta?<p>

-….ayuda…..los….me tocan en…. KAKAROTTO… muerte… asfixia… uno de ellos… mimesis… ven…- y se cortó la comunicación.

Bulma se levantó del jacuzzi del spa nocturno al que había ido, le pagó al masajista y salió corriendo del lugar. _Ni un día de descanso me permiten_, pensó, creyendo que la coartada de la reunión funcionaría para que la dejaran descansar unos días más.

* * *

><p>Cuando Vegeta abrió los ojos, estaba vestido con el característico GI naranja. ¿Cuándo…cómo?<p>

Se levantó del suelo, con el cuerpo lleno de ira, rabia, destrucción masiva, y posibles gases. El aura dorada comenzaba a crearse a su alrededor.

-¡Miren lo que encontré aquí arriba!- dijo Goku con emoción, bajando rápidamente las escaleras con el uniforme de batalla azul de Vegeta- ¡mallas!

Los múltiples Goku se paseaban por la casa con el atuendo ajustado de Vegeta.-Siento cómo mis nalgas se mueven libremente-, dijo el Goku de la lucha contra los sayajins, y giró su cadera de un lado a otro, para sentir el movimiento.

-Es como si no llevara nada puesto- dijo el Goku de la lucha contra Cell.

-¡Qué más puede suceder!- exclamó el príncipe. Trunks tranquilamente se sentó a su lado, con una miniatura del traje de batalla de Vegeta puesto.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, sí que te queda el naranja- E intentó no estallar en risas.

-Ni se te ocurra reír, que estarás castigado a dormir por dos semanas en la cámara de gravedad, sin comida ni agua.

-¡¿Otra vez?!

De pronto, y entre la confusión de los Goku, la puerta estalló. Afuera, se veía un coche volador mal estacionado. En la puerta, Chichi estaba parada con los puños apretados a los costados de su cuerpo, con el aura roja rodeándola, y sus ojos completamente incendiados.

-¡GOKU!

Y todos los Goku, desde los más pequeños hasta el actual (incluso Vegeta se asustó, pero nunca lo admitiría) corrieron hacia la cocina, todos chocándose con todos, hasta quedar todos apretaditos contra la heladera, sin dejar de temblar.

Nadie habló. Chichi sólo caminó paso a paso, como Clint Eastwood en una película de vaqueros. Llegó hasta la cocina y los miró a todos. Ignorando el hecho de que había por lo menos nueve de sus Goku, apuntó a los ojos del que había visto ese día, a Goku actual.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Qué haces en la casa de Bulma?! ¡¿Y dónde está mi refrigerador?!

-Chi… ¿mencioné que te ves hermosa hoy?- dijo el Goku que se había reencontrado con Chichi, para casarse.

-¡No me vengas con esa excusa!

-¡CORRAN!- gritó el de la pelea contra Cell, y todos los Goku salieron disparados hacia todos lados, pero ninguno logró escapar.

Chichi tenía a los más grandes agarrados de la ojera con su mano izquierda, y a los más pequeños, con la derecha. Atrapó al fugitivo de Vegitasei pisándole la cola, y le gritó al Oozaru, quien escondió su cara entre sus manos.

-¡Qué agresiva!- mencionó el Goku adulto más joven.-… eso me agrada.

-¿¡Dónde está el refrigerador!?

-No sabemos.

-Más les vale que aparezca o sino…

Bulma atravesó el marco de la puerta… sin preguntarse por qué no había una puerta, y entró.

-¡¿Para qué me interrumpes en mi relaj… digo, en mi reunión?!

Vio a los múltiples Goku, y se desmayó en los brazos de Vegeta, quien llegó justo para atajarla.

-¿Ven a Bulma?- Dijo uno de los Goku más chicos.-¡No tiene nada en su entrepierna!

Una ovación de sorpresa por todo el grupo de sayajins despeinados causó a Chichi una rabia inmediata. Se los llevó arrastrados por la puerta.

-¿¡Cómo que le vieron sus partes íntimas!? ¡Pervertidos! ¡Jugando con esas cosas!- El Oozaru gruñó al ver cómo maltrataban a sus dobles. -¡Y tú qué te quejas! ¡Lávate los dientes que es hora de dormir! ¡Vienes con nosotros! ¡Llévame!

Y el Oozaru no tuvo más que tomarlos en su mano y llevarlos, destrozando todos los autos y las calles que se ponían en su camino.

-Así que... te vieron ahí abajo- le susurró Vegeta a una despabilada Bulma.

-Sí… es una larga historia…

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje... gracias por leer. Y feliz cumple a la franquicia de dbz!-si es que es una franquicia, u.u-<strong>

_Sentite libre de comentar, seas User o Anonimo. Besos a todos!_


End file.
